gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whirlwind Attack
Basic Set: Characters 232 and GURPS Martial Arts 89 Gun Fu page 10: :Suppression Fire (pp. B409-410) and Whirlwind Attack (p. 30) are exceptions to these rules. :Either of these All-Out Attack maneuvers is all you can do on your turn, regardless of special advantages. :You can use two guns here. :If you do, you may attack the same or separate arcs or opponents with them. :Extra Attack (any level) means there’s no penalty for this other than any off-hand penalty that may apply. :Otherwise, apply any relevant Dual-Weapon Attack penalty that you haven’t bought off. FAQ http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/faq/FAQ4-3.html#SS3.4.2.20 :You must forfeit all Extra Attacks to perform a Whirlwind Attack. This is an added rule because MA never said anything like that! It simply said that you took an All-Out Attack maneuver, you can spin in place, and you can attack (including punch, normally C range) everyone within a yard. That presumably is some combination of AOA Long / AOA Double where instead of getting 1/2 Move you get 0 Move (and all remaining attacks critically missing if one does, plus an inability to use other techniques, or cinematic skills) in exchange for extra attacks. 6 cap Kromm mentioned in 2007 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=489135&postcount=30 :It works just like the melee version, but with bullets: you shoot up to six people in the hexes surrounding yours, provided you have that many bullets. A maximum of 6 was never listed in MA or GF. This is a retcon, with Kromm defining a breakdown at http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=456362&postcount=8 *Maneuver: All-Out Attack (Determined), +4 *Combat Option: Rapid Strike, five extra attacks (a total of six, for the six hexes around you) is -6×5 = -30, but halved for this being cinematic and the user being Trained by a Master or a Weapon Master, -15* *Drawback: All you can do this turn (no further Rapid Strike, DWA, Fast-Draw, etc.), +1 *Drawback: Can't combine this with other techniques or special skills, +1 *Drawback: Can't step, can only turn in place, +1 *Drawback: Limited to swings at 1 yard in a fixed order against all foes, +1 *Drawback: Multiple critical misses on any critical miss, +1 *Drawback: Must accept random hit location, complete with penalty, +1 "you don't need Trained by a Master or Weapon Master to attempt this at default. Those who lack those traits really ought to be at -20, not -5. But since it's an All-Out Attack that leaves you without defenses, quite likely still surrounded by foes who made defense rolls, we let it slide." Deceptive Attacks and Feints also 2007 by Kromm http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=454308&postcount=3 :if you can manage feints against some or all of the targets of Whirlwind Attack or Grand Disarm, then you enjoy the benefits of those feints if you hit :.. :Whirlwind attack can't be combined with other techniques or with cinematic skills, but there's no inherent prohibition against Deceptive Attacks all 'round. When a rule doesn't say you can't, you can. This makes sense since DA is a combat option, while Feint is not combined (it happens the previous turn) See also *Grand Disarm Category:Techniques